Miraculous Memories
by suicunespurr
Summary: Meanwhile in a parallel universe where Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette were friends as children. I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR CHARACTERS This will be a three part: Part One Back Story, Part 2 Origins with minor story changes to fit the backstory, Part 3 And On Is its own thing
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

"Mother, are we there yet?" Adrien asked as he and his mother walked down the sidewalk. His mother smiled down at her little sunshine.  
"Not yet, are you excited to see Chloe?"  
"Mhm, and go to a new park."  
"Yes, it should be fun!" Mrs. Agreste stopped at the crosswalk, Adrien happily bouncing as he eyed the park from where he stood. He could see Mrs. Bourgeois sitting on a park bench, her eyes locked onto her daughter, Chloe, who was playing behind the fountain.  
"Come on Adrien," Mrs. Agreste led Adrien across the street to the park. The moment they entered the park gates, Adrien rushed off to find Chloe.  
"Stay Close." Mrs. Agreste sauntered over to Mrs. Bourgeois as Adrien ran around the fountain, only to see Chloe playing with another kid with dark blue hair and big blue eyes.  
"Hi Chloe."  
"ADRIEN!" Chloe turned around to give her friend a hug. "Adrien, this is my new best friend Marinette. Well, you're my other best friend, but she's my best friend at school!"  
"Hi," Marinette gave a wave.  
"Hi," Adrien was uncertain what to do. In his whole life, his only friend had been Chloe, and she his. He was unsure what to do with this new "best friend" of Chloe's.  
"Yay! Now we can all play. I'm going to be the princess, Adrien will be my prince, and Marinette can be my lady." Chloe finally let go of Adrien only to hold his and lead him around the playground with Marinette following. The procession marched over to Mrs. Agreste and Mrs. Bourgeois, who honored the royal couple, then Chloe led them back to the fountain.  
"Now we must count all our money," Chloe climbed up and reached her hand into the fountain and took some of the coins.  
"Chloe, we should put those back," Marinette suggested in practically a whisper.  
"Why?"  
"Because, it doesn't belong to us."  
"But we aren't keeping it, we are just playing with it. We'll put it back when we're done. Prince Adrien, help me count our money." Adrien sat beside Chloe and pretended to count the money, glancing at Marinette, who looked slightly uncomfortable at the situation.  
"Marinette, time to go," Adrien looked over to see a woman standing close to the gate of the park waving in their direction.  
"Coming Maman! Bye Chloe. Bye Adrien."  
"Awe, bye Marinette!" Chloe got up from the fountain and gave Marinette a hug.  
"Adrien, hug Marinette good bye too." Adrien got up and gave Marinette a hug and quickly pulled away. "Bye." Marinette rushed off to where the lady stood and took her hand, smiling as she left the park.  
"Now we got to count our money!" Chloe reached back into the fountain and pulled out more coins.

This went on for a while, Adrien would meet with Chloe and Marinette to play whatever games Chloe wanted to play. Adrien had fun, but he noticed Marinette didn't seem to talk much unless it was to Chloe. Maybe it was because they were in school together.  
"Mother, how come I don't go to school."  
"Awe honey, you're too young to go to school just yet. Maybe in a couple more months when you're older." Adrien smiled, but he wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. If Chloe could have two best friends, then Adrien could have two best friends too. But if he couldn't go to school, then Marinette would have to be his best friend too.

"I guess we must be early," Mrs. Agreste and Adrien looked around the park, but could not find Mrs. Bourgeois or Chloe.  
"Isn't that Chloe's friend?" Adrien looked to see Marinette is standing by the fountain, "Why don't you go play with her while we wait." Adrien nodded and walked over to Marinette.  
"Hi Marinette."  
Marinette turned around, her high place pig tails whipping her in the face.  
"Hi Adrien. Where's Chloe?"  
"I don't know, but we can play."  
"What do you want to play," Marinette resumed looking in the fountain, searching for something.  
"I don't know, what do you want to play?"  
"Gotcha!" Marinette reached her hand into the water.  
"Watcha get?"  
"A ladybug. It was swimming in the water." Marinette sat the ladybug down on the fountain. Adrien sat opposite of Marinette to watch the ladybug.  
"Now what?"  
"We need to make sure the ladybug is alright. So it can go home to its family."  
"Hey, we can play we are superheroes."  
"Superheroes?" Marinette asked, looking up from the ladybug.  
"Yeah, you saved the ladybug, so that makes you a hero. I can be the bad guy if you want."  
"No, you need to be a hero too. A cat hero."  
"Why a cat hero?" Marinette pointed to his shirt, which a picture of a white cat."  
"Then you are ladybug hero," Adrien pointed to her dress, red with black spots.  
"Ok, Ladybug and..."  
"Cat."  
"Ladybug and Cat!" The ladybug spread its wings and took off.  
"Come on, Cat, we got to follow the ladybug to make sure it stays safe." Marinette crawled off the fountain with Adrien following. They ran around the park following the ladybug until it made it safely to a bush.  
"Do you think it is safe Ladybug?"  
Marinette nodded.  
"Let's go find other people to save!" Marinette and Adrien ran around the park, finding an elderly man sitting on a bench.  
"Cat, someone is in trouble," Marinette pointed beside the bench where the man sat, a cane had fallen over. Adrien nodded and followed Marinette. Marinette and Adrien reached for the cane and held it up to the old man.  
"Sir, you dropped your cane," announced Adrien.  
"Aw, why thank you. What fine young children."  
"We're not children, we're super heroes!" announced Marinette.  
"Super heroes?"  
"Yep, We're Ladybug and Cat, the best crime fighting team in all of Paris!"  
"Well, thank you heroes for helping this old man." The kids smiled and ran back to the fountain. A small floating turtle appeared beside the old man.  
"Master?"  
"If the occasion should ever arise, I think we found our heroes."

"Marinette, time to go." Marinette's mom waved to her over by the gate.  
Ok Maman! Bye Adrien," Adrien hugged her before she could even finish, "Do you have to go?"  
"Yeah, my maman and papa are waiting. But I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
Adrien nodded.

"Mrs. Agreste, Mrs. Bourgeois called while you away. She was sick today and had no one to take Chloe to the park."  
"Oh well, you fun Adrien right."  
Adrien smiled and nodded, "Right."

"Alright kids, play time," the teacher called out, as the kids scrambled around the room looking for the toys. Chloe walked around the room as the other kids began to play, with Marinette on her heels.  
"This looks fun," Chloe stopped at a puzzle that a boy had pulled out.  
"Hey, move, we want to play with the puzzle."  
"Chloe, can't we just do the puzzle with him."  
"No."  
"But he was playing with it first."  
"I don't care, I want to play with the puzzle and I want to now."  
"No, we can either play with him or find a different toy no one is playing with.. It's not fair if we take it from him and he was playing with it first."  
"If I have to share with him, then I don't want to play," Chloe stomped off in a huff, and pulled out a doll from the doll bin. The boy resumed his puzzle.  
"Marinette, get over here, I saved a doll for you," Marinette looked over at Chloe and the boy who began sorting his puzzle pieces.  
"Hi, can I do the puzzle with you?"  
"Sure." Marinette sat down beside the boy, a large baseball cap covering most of his face.  
"Sorry about Chloe, she can be mean sometimes, but she is not all that bad."  
"It's ok, I'm just glad I still get to do my puzzle."  
"Fine," Chloe threw the other doll back in the box, " if you're not going to play with me, then you're not my best friend anymore." Marinette looked down, unsure whether to continue the puzzle or not.  
"Hey," Marinette looked up at the boy who lifted his head to reveal a wide eyed boy with glasses.  
"You can be my friend then."  
Marinette nodded. "I'm Marinette."  
"I'm Nino."

"Mother, why are we riding in the car to the park?" Adrien asked as he looked out the window.  
"Mrs. Bourgeois said Chloe wants to go to the park closer to the hotel since it has a playground."  
"But, what about Marinette?"  
"Maybe she'll meet us at the park too." Adrien nodded and resumed looking out the window as they drove past the park. The limo stopped at the park, where Mrs. Bourgeois sat on a bench, bundled up despite it being spring. Chloe was playing in the sandbox.  
Mrs. Agreste and Adrien exited the limo and entered the park, Adrien looking around, with no sign of Marinette.  
"Run along now," Mrs. Agreste urged, and Adrien slowly walked towards Chloe.  
"Hi Chloe."  
"ADIREN! YAY! YOUR HERE!" Chloe rushed over and hugged Adrien as if she hadn't seen him in years.  
"Where's Marinette? Is she here?" Chloe pouted and released her hug.  
"Marinette's not my friend anymore, she's mean." Chloe resumed sitting in the sandbox, "Come on, let's make me a castle." Adrien sat down beside Chloe, helping her pile up sand.

Marinette sat on the edge of the fountain, holding in her hand a picture she had drawn in class. She drew her and Adrien as super heroes Ladybug and Cat, with Cat being white, helping an old man. She looked around, but could not see Adrien anywhere.  
"Marinette, honey, are you ok," her mother walked up to her. Marinette nodded.  
"I don't think he is coming today." Her maman offered a weak smile and held out her hand. "How about we save the picture at home, so when he does come, we can invite him and his mother to the bakery after and you can give him the picture then."  
"Ok." Marinette took her mother's hand and she led her out of the park. They stopped at the crosswalk to let a limo pass by, but Marinette only looked at her picture. She would miss her cat.


	2. Chapter 2: Origins Alternate

"Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!" Fifteen year old Marinette barely lifted the covers of her bed at the sound of her mom's voice, letting what little sunlight in.  
"Got it mom." Marinette staggered out of bed and down to the kitchen, where her mother stood cleaning the rest of breakfast.  
"I bet you anything Chloë will be in my class again." Marinette helped her self to a bowl and some cereal  
"Again, how many years has it been since you two were in school together?"  
"I don't know, kindergarten, pre-school, one of the too. And every year she's in the same class as me. So lucky."  
"Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year. I'm sure everything will be just fine! Plus you'll have Nino, and all your other friends." Marinette offered a weak smile as she set down the cereal, causing several things to knock over in succession. Marinette groaned as she put the lid back on the cereal and her mom went about picking up pieces of the mess that fell on the floor.  
"Don't worry. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."  
"Thanks Mom."

"Dad, these are so awesome!" Marinette awed as she looked at the freshly baked macaroons.  
"Glad you like them." Mr. Dupain handed the box of macaroons to his daughter.  
"Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!"  
"We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs." Marinette smiled as Tom showed her the drawing Marinette had done as a logo for her parent's bakery. She hugged her father, dropping the box. Mr. Dupain caught it with his foot and toss it back up to Marinette.  
"Thanks! See you tonight!" Marinette smiled and waved at her parents as she left the bakery.

/... /

"Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?" Marinette rushed to her classroom as Nino came down the stairs to the front row.  
"Hey Nino!"  
"Hey Marinette," Marinette took the seat next to Nino.  
"Overslept again?" Marinette offered a helpless shrug and a smile. She offered him one of the macaroons.  
"One of these days you're going to have the come to school on time." Nino took a macaroon.  
"And I will, eventually."  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." A snobbish voice could be heard from behind Marinette. Marinette groaned.  
"And here we go," Marinette turned around to face Chloë Bourgeois and her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix.  
"Hey Chloë."  
"Can't believe I'm stuck in the same class as you again."  
"Neither can I," Marinette mumbled, but Chloë still heard.  
"Whatever, you need to move seats."  
"But why?"  
"Because Adrien's arriving today and that's going to be his seat."  
"Adrien?"  
"Don't tell me you don't remember Adrien." Marinette gave Chloë a blank stare. As far as she could remember, she never knew an Adrien. Or Chloë having a friend other than Sabrina. Unless she was talking about...  
"So just move already. Go sit next to the new girl or something."  
"Hey! Who elected you Queen of the Seats?" A girl Marinette had never seen before came up next to Chloë, seeing her eye to eye.  
"Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you going to do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The girl grabbed Marinette's hand and lead her to the seat beside her. Marinette tripped on her way down, sending the remaining macaroons on the floor.  
"Klutz," Chloë muttered as she took her seat behind the one she made Marinette vacate.  
Marinette took her seat and offered Nino a weak smile. He returned the smile, letting Marinette know he understood.  
The one time Marinette had been able to stand up to Chloë seemed like a distant memory. As time had gone on, and Marinette made more friends with those in her class, Chloë grew more hateful towards her former best friend.  
"Has everyone found a seat?" The teacher called out.  
"Hey, you ok?" Marinette turned to see the girl who had managed to stand up to Chloë sitting beside her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I could handle Chloë the way you do."  
"You mean the way Majestia does it," The girl pulled up a picture on her phone of a female super hero, "She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do , that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it."  
"Well, that's easier said than done. She's been making my life miserable since we practically little kids."  
"That's cause you let her girl! You just need more confidence." Marinette smiled, seeing there was still one macaroon left, she split it in half and offered one to the girl.  
"Marinette."  
"Alya." The girls smiled and each ate their half of the macaroon.  
"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year." Marinette looked over to Nino and gave him a thumbs up, which he returned. The seat beside him still was empty.  
"Ugh, he should have been here by now," Chloë groaned.

/... /

"Man, I wonder what happened between Ivan and Kim?" Nino asked as Marinette walked over, with Alya behind her.  
"I don't know, where are you off to?"  
"PE, you?"  
"Library."  
"Alright, I'll see you after." Nino followed the other kids out of the school towards the field.  
"Who's that," Alya came up beside Marinette as they walked over to the Library.  
"Nino, he's been my friend since we were little."  
"Have you known everyone since you were little?"  
"No, just Nino and Chloë really. I guess you can say Chloë was my first friend, and Nino was my second friend."  
"Girl, I got hear this."  
"No talking in the Library," the Librarian hushed them as they entered.  
"Maybe another time."

/... /

Chat Noir walked across his pole as if on a tight rope between the roofs of Paris, "I'm starting to get the hang of this." He then heard a yelling in the distance. He looked up to see a flash of red flying towards him. The object gets closer, revealing to be a girl in a red and black-spotted suit. He catches her, but they fall off the pole, hanging on only be the string of her yoyo.  
"Well hey there. Nice of you to drop in." They struggled to untangle themselves.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."  
"I bet you're the partner my Kwami told me about," They managed to stand up, with Chat helping the girl to her feet.  
"I'm ... Chat, Chat Noir. And you?"  
"I'm Ma-er, Mar-uhh," the girl was working on tugging the yoyo off the pole when both the pole and yoyo fell, the yoyo hitting Chat in the head. "Madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy."  
"No sweat clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." The ground quaked. Chat grabbed his baton and vaulted to a nearby roof.  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"To save Paris, right?" It took a minute, but soon, Madly Clumsy was following.

/... /

"Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug..." Adrien sighed, thinking through the day's exciting turn of events. He was a super hero with a wonderful partner named Ladybug.  
"Ladybug!" Adrien shot up out of his seat and rushed over to his bed side.  
"What's this," Plagg held up fancy dish, but Adrien was too busy rummaging through his drawers and had moved to his desk.  
"Hey kid, if you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more ... delicate."  
Adrien had already made it upstairs to his personal library.  
"Hey, are you even listening?"  
"Found it!"  
"Found what?" The kwami floated up beside Adrien, who held in his lap a scrap-book.  
"What's that?"  
"A scrapbook my mom made for me when I was little," Adrien flipped the pages until he finally found the one. In the picture was Adrien when he was much younger playing with a girl in a read dress with black polka dot.  
"Hey, that looks like Ladybug."  
"Because it is Ladybug. When we were little, we played a game one time where we were super heroes. She was Ladybug."  
"Great, do you know who she is." Adrien froze.  
"You don't remember her name do you?"  
"No, but maybe Ladybug will remember me. Maybe next time I see her, I can see if she remembers."  
"Sounds great, but can you get me something else to eat? I'm starving."  
"Ok, what do you want?"

/... /

Marinette took off her earrings, but them back into the box.  
"Tikki?" But no noise came. She opened the drawer to her vanity to put away the box, and saw inside an old drawing. She put the box away and took out the drawing. It was a picture of her as Ladybug, and a picture of a boy as a white cat.  
"I'm sorry Cat. I'm no hero." She slumped to the floor and began to cry.

/... /

"This is your seat Adrikins. I save it for you. Right in front of me!" Adrien smiled and took the seat Chloë offered.  
"Thanks Chloë," Adrien say down and turned to look to the guy next to him, who looked bored while he occasionally glanced to the door.  
"Uh... hey! Adrien."  
"Your friends with Chloë, huh?" Adrien puzzled by what that meant, turned to see Chloë and Sabrina putting gum on a seat.  
"Hey, what's that all about?"  
"The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect. That's all."  
"You really think that's necessary?" Adrien got out of his seat, attempting to take the gum off the bench.  
"You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master." Adrien attempted to pull the gum of the seat, but it did not want to budge.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Adrien turned to see two girls enter the classroom, both looked furious."  
"Uhh... I...," Adrien stuttered form words, unable to find any as the girls marched toward him, the girl in pig tails leading the charge. From behind him he could hear Chloë and Sabrina laugh.  
"Okay. I get it, good job you three. Very funny."  
"No, I was just trying to take this off," Adrien offered, but the blue hair girl wasn't buying it.  
"Oh really?"  
Chloë and Sabrina continued to laugh, Adrien looking helpless as the girl's blue eyes bore into him.  
"You're friends with Chloë, right?"  
"Why do people keep saying that?" Adrien sheepishly returned to his seat, while the girl made do to cover the gum on her seat.  
"No you see what I mean about respect?" Chloë snarled as Adrien faced his desk, so far not enjoying his first day of school.  
"Why didn't you tell her it was Chloë's idea?" Adrien looked over to see his seat partner, actually looking concerned. "Marinette is pretty understanding when it comes to being a victim of Chloë."  
"I've known Chloë since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like, my only friend."  
The kid smiled, "I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude."

"I know I've seen him somewhere before," Marinette glanced over to where Adrien and Nino began chatting. She frowned as she turned to look at Alya's phone.  
"Of course! He's the son of my favorite fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!"  
Marinete continued to flip through the photos.  
"He's Daddy's boy, teen super model and Chloe's buddy? Forget it." Marinette was about to hand back Alya's phone, when she stopped at a photo of Adrien by the park near her house. He was wearing a white shirt and had a nice smile. She looked back over to when he sat with Nino, smiling as they chatted, waiting for school to start.  
"Could it be?" she mumbled.

/... /

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"  
" Nice try Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" Ladybug jumped into the air.  
"Time to de-evilize!" She swung her yoyo, capturing every akuma, while Chat Noir and the civilian present watched in amazement at the new surge of confidence in their hero.  
"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" The people present cheered while Chat looked on.  
" I found you Ladybug. And whoever you are, beneath the mask, I love her too," Chat whispered.

/... /

"Oh, they are so made for each other," Ladybug sighed in happiness.  
"Like us," Chat reach his arm around Ladybug, attempting to hold her by her shoulder when his ring beeped.  
"Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon Chat Noir."  
"But wait," Chat reach out, but she had already flew off.  
"Do you remember me?"

/... /

Marinette glance up at the sky as rain began to pour, hesitant about getting wet.  
"Hey," She looked back to see Adrien approaching her. She quickly turned away.  
" I just wanted you to know I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of ... new to me." He offered his umbrella to Marinette. He smiled at her with genuine honestly, she took the umbrella, hesitant when she almost touch his hand.  
She stares, as the white shirt, the blonde hair, and green eyes form a picture in her mind.  
Adrien. Thunder clashes as she opens her eye wide with realization. The umbrella shuts itself on her, and Adrien laughs. The lifts the umbrella to catch him mid-laugh.  
My Cat.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?"  
Tikki zipped out of the purse as Marinette's side. "Hey! I think I might have an idea!" The kwami caressed Marinette's cheek.  
"I wonder if he remembers me."

A ways off, an elderly man mostly hidden by his large umbrella stood at the street corner with his turtle companion floating by his side.  
"Excellent choice, Master," the turtle commented.  
"I knew those two were made for each other!"

 **It is mostly exerts from where story has shifted. Like Nino and Marinette being old friends, Nino, Marinette, and Chloe knowing each other since they were little. Plot point for next part. Stuff like that and important exerts.**

 **Question: Why does Adrien remember Ladybug and Marinette remember Adrien?**  
 **Answer: Selective Memory. To Adrien, he remembers the one time they played in the park with her as Ladybug. Marinette doesn't think of Chat as Adrien because in her mind, Cat was white (story clue ... hint hint). Marinette remembers Adrien because of the white shirt/ white outer shirt and his genuine happiness when they played together. Adrien doesn't remember Marinette because what stuck out to him the most was the ladybug dress. Not everyone remembers specific events in perfect detail.**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Revealed

"Wish-Maker, I am Hawk Moth, you wished was for your parents to be happy for one day, but that lead only to disappointment. I can give you the power to grant all your wishes, all I wish is you do something for me in return. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!"  
"As you wish Hawk Moth."

"Today's the day Alya, I'm going to tell Adrien how I feel about him," Marinette marched up to the school step with Alya on her heels.  
"I know girl, you've told me that at least five times today, and lunch break is almost over."  
"I know, but if I tell him after school, then maybe we can get ice-cream, or go to the movies, like a date!" Marinette giggled full of excite as Alya patted her friend's shoulder.  
Since the third day of school, telling Alya on the fourth day of school, Marinette had a crush on her partner Adrien Agreste. Aside from being a gorgeous blond model, Marinette recognized the kindness he had towards others as well as believing he was the long-lost friend she had known when she was little. While Marinette had never dared shown Alya the drawing she drew when she was little, Marinette had confided in her best friend about meeting Adrien when she was little and still friends with Chloë.  
"First try confessing, then we'll see about the date. Maybe then we can finally double date."  
"Who's going on a double date?" Nino approached from the side, giving Alya a side hug and bro-fist to Marinette.  
"Marinette is finally - "  
"Alya!" Marinette turned fifty shades of red. Alya and Nino gave their nervous friend a smile. Despite Marinette knowing Nino longer than Alya, talking about her crush on Adrien was not something Marinette felt comfortable with, especially since Nino was Adrien's best friend.  
"Well, whatever it is, hope it goes well. See you in class." Nino headed to the boy's locker room while Alya and Marinette headed to the girl's locker room.  
As Marinette stepped in, she felt her foot hit something and fell face first into the floor. She turned back to see Chloë and Sabrina cackling like hyenas.  
"Watch your step, can't have you damaging the people who actually matter" Chloë and Sabrina made their exit as Marinette got to her feet, muttering something unladylike under her breath.  
"Don't let her get to you girl."  
"I know. Freshman year is almost over and I still have no confidence to stand up to Chloë Bourgeois."  
"I wouldn't say that," Alya led Marinette over to her locker.  
"You're the class rep, taking Chloë down by a landslide, you've held your own plenty of times."  
"Then why is it she still gets to me."  
"Then don't give her satisfaction of letting her know she gets to you." Marinette smiled as she pulled her books out of her locker, then closed the door.  
"You're right Alya, I shouldn't let someone like Chloë get to me."  
"Exactly girl."  
"I'm my own person and she doesn't bother me one bit. She can't tell me to stay away from Adrien."  
"You go girl!"  
"I can talk to whoever I want and I can do whatever I want without her bossing me around."  
"Way to go Marinette." Marinette froze in place and turned her head from her best friend to see the love of her life standing barely a foot away.  
"uh-I...um-hi?"  
"Hey." Marinette stared unsure of what to say. She felt a nudge from Alya at her back, sending her a couple inches forward.  
"I-um...seeyouinclass." Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and raced towards the stairs. Adrien watched until they were out of sight then proceeded to walk the locker room.  
"Hey bro, finally made it," Nino called out.  
"Yeah, do I have something on my face?"  
"No, why?"  
"I don't know. I saw Marinette and Alya come out of the locker room talking and when I said hi, Marinette just stared."  
Nino shook his head at his friend's ignorance.  
"Bro, you need to get out more."

"Girl, you just missed out on your perfect opportunity to talk to Adrien." Alya whispered as they took their seat, the classroom already starting to get full.  
"I know... I just panicked. How am I ever going to tell him." Marinette slouched in her seat with her head on the desk.  
"Simple, you're not going to tell him anything."  
"Back off Chloë," Alya snarled.  
"Oh puh-lease. Everyone knows about Marinette's little crush on Adrien. But ask him and he'll tell you he already love muah."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Because we've been best friends since forever. He'd obviously prefer his best friend over some nobody who only likes him because his daddy is Gabriel Agreste."  
"I don't like him for that and you know it Chloë," Marinette stood up and stood face to face with Chloë, seeing nearly eye level.  
"Oh really, do you like him from when we were little and use to play as kids? Because the Adrien is not your Adrien. He's my Adrien. And you can't have him."  
"I can have whoever I want. I don't need your approval on who I like."  
"GIRLS! Please take a seat, it's time to start class." Marinette and Chloë stomped off to their seats, Marinette looking more read in the face than her natural completion when she saw Adrien and Nino take their seats. Marinette opened a note-book and ripped out a page, scribbling furiously as Mme. Bustier searched her books for the lesson.  
Did he see?  
Alya read the note and looked at the teacher and scribbled something quickly.  
Idk, ask Nino  
Marinette nodded then passed the note to Alya, who passed to Nino. Startled, Nino grabbed the paper and read it, then wrote something back. He gave Marinette a helpless look before he sent it back to Alya, who passed it Marinette.  
Just the last bit. I don't need your approval or something  
Marinette's head hit the desk a little harder than it should.

"Is it still red?" Marinette asked Alya as she looked over at her friend.  
"Girl, for the 17th time, you look fine. Now come on, otherwise Adrien may have left already."  
But what if Chloë is right, he has known her longer, and it looks like he doesn't even remember me."  
"That's just Chloe's crazy talk. Come on I believe you."  
"Thanks, you go on a head, I'll meet you outside."  
"Alright, I'll try to stall Adrien as long as I can, but I make no promises."  
Marinette offered a weak smile as Alya left.  
"What's wrong Marinette," Tikki popped her head out Marinette's purse.  
"I'm scared Tikki. What if he doesn't like me, what if it is as Chloë says and because I haven't known him as long."  
"Marinette, you know better than to listen to Chloë. Listen to your heart Marinette. What about you is there not to like? You're Ladybug. You face akumas every other day. You can do this no problem. Alya believes in you and I do too."  
"Thanks Tikki." Marinette closed her locker shut, smiling and filled with confidence.

"Girl, hurry up," Marinette rushed over to Alya who stood by the entrance of the school. Nino was talking to Adrien out in front and Adrien's chauffeur was no where in sight.  
"Alright, I can do this."  
"You can do this."  
"I can do this."  
"You can do this."  
"I can't do this." Marinette turned to walk away when Alya grabbed her by her shoulders.  
"Yes you can and you're going to." Alya lead Marinette over to where Adrien and Nino stood talking.  
"Hey Marinette, Hey Alya," the boys greeted.  
"Hey."Alya looked over at Marinette and gave her a slight nudge.  
"Oh uh Hi."  
"Oh I left something in my locker, Nino, can you come with me?"  
"But guys aren't allowed in the girl's," Alya grabbed Nino's hand and dragged him away. She dragged him around the corner.  
"What was that for?"  
"Shhh!" Alya and Nino peaked around the corner to see Marinette and Adrien standing together.  
"H-hey Adrien."  
"Hey, how's your head?"  
"M-my what?"  
"Your head, it sounded like you hit it pretty hard in class."  
"Oh that-that wasn't my head, that was um-my foot. I kicked the desk."  
"Oh, is your foot ok?"  
"Yeah."  
Adrien stood there, uncertain what to do. Marinette stared at the ground.  
"You don't have to wait with me, if you don't want to."  
"No, I want to."  
"Thank you." Adrien gave Marinette a smile that sent a surge of confidence through her.  
"Um... Adrien."  
"Yeah?" Marinette looked Adrien in the eye, lit up almost the same as when they were playing as kids.  
"I...um...Ilikeyouadrein."  
"What?"  
"I... like...you, Adrien."  
Adrien looked away, unsure of what to say. He had overheard Chloë and Marinette talking about someone she liked before class started, but he hadn't expected this.  
"Thank you Marinette, but I, I like someone else."  
"Oh," the hope was gone from Marinette's eyes as she looked down.  
"But we can still be friends, right? You are a great friend."  
"Sure," Marinette responded with a half-hearted smile. As if timing couldn't be more convenient, Adrien's driver pulled up.  
"Well, see you tomorrow Marinette."  
"Sure." Marinette gave a timid wave as Adrien got in the car.  
"So what happened?" Alya asked as she and Nino approached.  
"Why does Chloë have to be right?" Marinette burst into tears and hugged Alya. Nino patted her back.  
"Right about what," Nino asked.  
"He said he likes someone else." Alya and Nino gave each other surprised looks. Adrien had never mentioned someone else before.  
"Hey, I'm sorry Mari."  
"It's not your fault Nino. I should have tried harder. Should have tried to be a better friend."  
"Hey it's ok," Alya led Marinette away from the school and towards the bakery, with Nino following behind.  
"You going to be ok?" Nino asked, Alya responded with a small smile.  
"I'll take care of her."  
"Thank Al, I'll you see girl's tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out afterschool since it's Friday?"  
"Sounds great!" Alya smiled and Marinette lifted her head to give a slight nod.  
"Later!"  
Nino left the girls as Marinette fumbled for her house keys.  
"Come on girl, we're going watch chick flicks and eat ice cream till we run out. Then, we'll go buy some more." Marinette let small laugh escape as she opened the door.

"Sorry girl, I have to go. Still haven't finished that math page for class," Alya stood up stretching as she did. Marinette nodded, standing and following Alya as she headed out.  
"Bye Mr. Dupain, Bye Mrs. Cheng," Alya called out as she headed to the door.  
"Bye Alya, stay safe on your way home," Mrs. Cheng called out from the kitchen.  
"Will do." Alya left, leaving Marinette along with her mom.  
"Are you still hungry?"  
Marinette shook her head as she retreated back to her room.  
"If you want to talk, I'm here."  
"I know, thanks Maman. Good Night."  
"Good night."  
Marinette shut the door to her loft, only to be greeted by the pictures of Adrien on her wall.  
She walked over and began to take them down.  
"Marinette?" Tikki came out of hiding and floated beside the broken girl.  
"What's the point Tikki? He like's someone else. May I was wrong and he was never even my friend to begin with."  
"You know that's not true Marinette. He was your even then, and he still your friend now."  
"How would you know Tikki? You weren't even there when we were little. Time changes people and I know he may have forgotten me, but I haven't forgotten him." Marinette opened the vanity drawer to find inside a drawing of herself as the hero Ladybug, and what she thought was Adrien dressed as a white cat super hero.  
"I wish he would remember me, my Cat, my hero." Marinette held the picture close as the slumped to the floor in tears.  
After a few moments, she heard a thump on her roof.  
"What?" She stood up still holding the picture. She went over to her window, slightly a jar, and looked up to see a familiar tail swooshing.  
"Chat Noir? What is he doing here?" Marinette closed the window as Tikki dove for a place to hide. She set down the picture, then went up on her balcony to see a silhouetted Chat Noir leaning against the railing.  
"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"  
"Actually it's Cat, Cat Blanc." The figure turned and stepped into the light, revealing an almost identical Adrien dressed in a white cat suit.  
"Cat?"  
"Ladybug?"  
"It's you!" Marinette rushed and gave him a hug, and he returned the hug, as if he hadn't held her in forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Past Revealed

Marinette hugged Cat Blanc, unwilling to let go until she realized something.  
"But didn't you reject me earlier?" She let go to look him in the eye, his eyes confused.  
"I did?"  
"As Adrien?"  
"My Ladybug, how could I ever reject you? I've been searching for you for so long." He pulled a wisp of hair behind her ears.  
"So are you... not Adrien."  
"Not the one who reject the love of his life."  
"Love?"  
"Only you my Ladybug." Cat Blanc pulled her in for a hug.  
"I missed you Marinette." He kissed her forehead as she nuzzled his chest.  
"And I missed you too, Cat."

Chat Noir leapt across buildings, racing towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and him were meeting up for patrol, but Chat needed to see his lady more than anything tonight.  
He felt bad for hurting Marinette. It wasn't like he wasn't use to rejecting girls, but they were fan girls, not a friend. He liked Marinette, as a friend, and had no idea she had a crush on him. He texted Nino once he got home and began to feel like an idiot the rest of the afternoon as Nino finally explained Marinette's behavior. He always thought he intimated her because he was a model, but never liking him. He had hurt his friend and had to figure out how to make things right between them. Maybe his lady could help.  
Chat approached the Eiffel tower, seeing Ladybug's silhouette on one of the beams. He smiled as he saw her, quietly landing on the platform beside her.  
"Good evening my lady," he said taking her hand for a kiss, but she quietly pulled away. He looked up to see they weren't alone.  
Out of the shadows stepped forward a person Chat could swear almost be his twin if it wasn't for the nicely combed hair and white cat suit.  
"Chat, this is Cat Blanc, my original partner and a very old friend."  
Old friend? Did Ladybug think this was the cat she knew back when they were kids? So she did remember, but just not him? Chat's head was spinning as the doppelgänger opened his hand to shake.  
"Chat Noir was it? Ladybug has told me about you."  
"All good I hope." Ladybug smiled, but Cat gave a glare to his rival.  
"Come on boys, let's patrol."  
"My Lady, can we talk," Chat asked, taking Ladybug's hand. As much as he respected Ladybug's wishes to keep their identities a secret, she needed to know Cat Blanc wasn't the one she remember.  
"Talk to me while we patrol."  
Chat sighed, he glanced at Cat who was pretending to look elsewhere, but obviously listening in on their conversation.  
"Ok." Ladybug swung her yoyo back and leapt off the Eiffel tower, her two cats following close behind.

Chat was not able to get a word in edgewise the entire time they were on patrol t. Cat Blanc was either to close, or talking to Ladybug. Making her smile, laugh, even blush. Whenever Chat and Cat locked eyes, they would glare at each other, but then Cat would go ahead to even closer to Ladybug. Chat's only consolation that night when they passed by Marinette's house there was no activity, so at least she wasn't akumatized.  
They reached the end of their patrol back at the Eiffel tower.  
"Looks like it's all quiet tonight," Cat charmed happily.  
"Too quiet, Chat murmured under his breath.  
"Well, I got to go. Bug out!"  
"Ladybug," Ladybug ready to throw her yoyo when Chat stopped her, "Can we talk now."  
"Not now Kitty, I got homework I want to finish before the weekend. Next patrol?" Chat weakly smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks," she continued her through and leapt of off into the horizon.  
"Stay away from my lady," Chat gritted through his teeth. Cat Blanc stopped short.  
"What makes you say she's your Lady? Are you together?"  
"No."  
"Then she's not yours."  
"She was my partner before yours."  
"That's not how she remembers it."  
"Just stay away."  
"Look Chat, she wished for me, and I there for her. If you actually want her to be yours, trying knowing both sides before you start claiming half." Cat Blanc leapt off in to the distance, Chat growling under his breadth, before he headed in the opposite direction.

"What does she even see in him," Adrien willed off his miraculous as he entered his bed room, Plagg heading straight for the stash of camembert cheese.  
"I've the one that known her since we were kids, and she decides not to remember that until some guy dressed in a white cat outfit shows up and sweeps her off her feet." Adrien flopped on his bed in frustration.

"Marinette, what if Cat Blanc is an akuma?" Tikki asked as Marinette prepared her tablet to start her homework.  
"How could he be? No one but Chloë and I know about me being friends with Adrien. Minus Alya too, but both Chloë and Alya have been akumatized."

"Well it's definitely not an akuma," Plagg poke his head out of the cheese stash.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Remember Volpina was jealous and tried to get rid of Ladybug? Cat didn't do that to you when you both were alone. If anything, he told you to find out Ladybug's identity."  
"That's it then. I'll just have to find out who she is then. I can ask Chloë, she should remember at least who we played with before Ladybug disappeared."  
"Why didn't you try that earlier?"  
"Because Ladybug didn't want us to know each other's identities, plus I remember Chloë saying that girl was mean."  
"If Chloë is calling someone mean, that's a good sign," Plagg took another bite of cheese while Adrien groaned and opened his computer to do research.

Marinette fummed at her desk, her tongue partially sticking out as she tried hard to concentrate, but the answers weren't coming to her. She heard a slight tap on her window. She turned to see Cat Blanc at the window, giving her an ever loving smile. She walked up to her loft and opened the skylight.  
"Hey Cat."  
"Hello beautiful."  
"Didn't you hear me tell Chat I had homework."  
"Homework doesn't mean you have to be alone while doing it." Marinette smiled and let Chat follow her to her room.  
"Your room is so ... pink."  
"Yeah, it's my favorite color."  
"I always thought you liked red."  
"When I was little. You're talking about the ladybug dress I wore to the park aren't you?"  
"Of course."  
"So what does my Ladybug need help with?" Marinette sat down at her desk, noticing the picture, she quickly flipped it over.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, just something..." Cat shrugged but didn't press.  
"Cat?"  
"Yes Marinette?"  
"Where have you been, all this time."  
Cat shrugged, making himself comfortable on the loveseat.  
"Just whatever a cat can do to survive. But what about you? Have you been doing hero work this whole time?"  
"No, the being a super hero was a... recent development." Marinette turned to her desk and resumed her homework.  
Something was off about Cat, Marinette knew that much. He may have not been an akuma, but once Chat showed up, he began to act strange.  
"Cat, what happened, between you and Chloë?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"After Chloë and I weren't friends anymore, what happened."  
"I wouldn't be friends with anyone who wasn't friends with my ladybug."  
Marinette offered a weak smile. Now she knew there was something up. When they were kids, Adrien had never stood up to Chloë, and the Adrien at school could only pacify Chloe's rage. The Adrien she remembered wasn't the same as the one in her room, that much she realized, but who was the new Cat.  
"Need any help? You seem very distract."  
"Uh, yeah, just tired. I think I'll finish this over the weekend. I'm going to go to bed now."  
"Ok, good night my Ladybug." He kissed her on the cheek, her face feeling warm and fluttery with his touch. She watched as he head up and out into Paris from her skylight. She turned off the tablet and took the picture with her as she headed up to her bed.  
"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked, concerned for her charge. Marinette closed the skylight and got in her bed, staring at the childish drawing.  
"I don't think that was the right Cat Tikki."  
'But if he isn't the right Cat, then who is he?"  
"I don't know, but why do I feel so happy inside when he touches me?"

"From dreams to wishes. From wishes, reality" a lone figure stood a top of the Eiffel tower, admiring her work.  
" Wish-maker, you need to get me their miraculous!"  
"From dreams are born nightmares."

"Adrien!" Adrien snapped his head from his desk, to where the teacher stood at his desk.  
"Please at attention. I will only repeat the rules one."  
"Yes ma'am." Adrien sat up as Mme. Bustier handed him a syllabus of the project, as she proceeded to do with the rest of the class. "You have a group project due next week. Each group will present one short story from this book as well as doing a critical analysis and providing notes for every student to take so they can study the notes for the test on short stories. You can use the next 5 minutes to meet with your group and ask me any questions."  
The class began chattering as they turned and talked.  
"Um Nino, who am I in a group with?"  
"Did you seriously sleep through the class?"  
"Just the part about the group project."  
"It's you, me, Alya and Marinette." Adrien nervously shifted in his seat to see if Marinette was still upset at him from the day before. She looked more absent-minded as she stared at her desk, thinking about something.  
"Hey Marinette." Startled, Marinette gave a slight jump in her seat, then turned to look at Adrien who gave her a small wave.  
She had been thinking about Cat Blanc all morning. She could understand not remembering every detail, but not being open about wha and standing up to Chloë seemed pretty out of character.  
"Um, hey."  
"You ready to work on the group project?"  
Marinette nodded.  
"Why don't we go to the library during lunch? That way we can try to analyze the story and work on our own parts separately over the weekend," Alya made sure to emphasize separately, knowing her best friend may still be hurting from Adrien's rejection.  
"Sounds like a great idea," Nino echoed.  
Adrien nodded, looking back at Marinette who had zoned out again. Just then the bell rang dismissing class.  
"Remember to have your presentation ready by your assigned day which is listed in the syllabus," Mme. Bustier called out as the class left. Marinette hurried out of the classroom, mumbling to her group about needing to get the book from her locker.  
"I'll go save us a table," Alya volunteered as she went ahead to the library.  
"Nino?"  
"What up? Need the notes from class because you should have asked Alya."  
"No, maybe, but how to I become friends with Marinette, you know, after yesterday."  
"Give it time, but don't anything drastic too soon. Don't want to give her mixed signals."  
"Yeah, you're right."

Marinette pulled her book out of the locker, slightly disappointed she wouldn't be able to eat much of her lunch unless her next teacher was kind enough to let her. She had strange dreams about Cat Blanc and Chat Noir fighting over her, both claiming to be her Cat. Any girl would have dreamed for two guys to be fighting over her, but it felt more like a nightmare.  
"Listen Marinette, just because you're in a group with Adrien, does not mean he like you or anything," Chloë approached Marinette's locker with Sabrina in tow.  
"I know that."  
"Y-You do?"  
"Yeah, he doesn't like me. He said he likes somebody else." Chloe's cheeks turned pink with happiness.  
"I didn't say it was you," Marinette slammed her locker shut.  
"Well who else would it be? I've known him the longest so of course he'd pick me."  
Marinette shrugged, "Can I please go to the library, I need to meet my group for the project."  
"Fine, but only because I don't need you holding back Adrien's grade."  
Marinette shrugged and walked past Chloë out into the open area. She was about to head up to the library when a flash of white and blond flashed on the roof top heading towards the front of the school. Marinette chased it out of the school to find most people gone for lunch.  
"Hey Marinette," Marinette turned to see Cat Blanc standing behind the steps.  
"Cat what are you doing here?"  
"I had to see you my love."  
"I have a group project I need to meet for."  
"Just a few minutes. Just to talk."  
"Fine." Marinette marched towards the bushes. She needed more answers from the fake cat.

Adrien left the boy's locker room with the book in hand and was about to head towards the library when he notice Marinette bolt towards the front of the school.  
"Adrikins!" He found himself strangled in Chloe's embrace.  
"Hey Chlo, are you meeting with your group too?"  
"No, Sabrina is. You and I have more important things to talk about."  
"Like what?"  
"Us."  
"Us?"  
"Yes, Marinette told me you liked someone else." Adrien turned 50 shades of red. While his love of Ladybug remained unwaivered, he wanted to know the girl behind the mask. Chloë would possibly know, but he needed to be careful.  
"So..."  
"So what?"  
"Come on, aren't you going to tell me."  
"Who I like?"  
"No, that you like me."  
"Like you?"  
"Duh, we've been like bestie forever, our parents know each other, we travel in the same social circles. We're totally meant to be together."  
Adrien felt a lump in his throat. First Marinette, now Chloë. What was it with his girl friends telling him they liked him. He was worried for a moment Alya would tell him she liked him if she didn't have Nino.  
"Um, Chlo."  
"Yes Adrikins," Chloë snuggled up next to him, but he pulled her arms back down.  
"I don't like you. I like you as a friend, but nothing more."  
"But... how could... you told... and it wasn't me."  
"I'm sorry Chlo, but we'll always be friends."  
"No! No we won't Adrien Agreste! After all we've been through!" Chloe's volume continued raising, drawing the attention of those around.  
"I hate you!" Chloë ran out of the school in tears.  
"Chloë wait."  
"Two ladies in two days. Harsh," Adrien turned to see Alya behind him. "Came to see if Marinette was around. Nino's saving our seat."  
"I saw her go outside."  
Alya frowned, "I'll text her, let's work on the project."  
"But what about Chloë? What if she gets akumatized."  
"Then Ladybug and Chat Noir can handle it. We need to get a handle on this project," Alya proceeded back up the stairs, eyes glued to her phone as Adrien followed reluctantly.

Chloë sat in the park crying.  
"Adrien, I can't believe you made me ruin my make up. Stupid public school. I wish Adrien never went to public school. I wish Adrien was only my friend. Now he has to be friend with everyone and likes someone other than me. It's not fair."  
"What's not fair Chlo?" Chloë turned to see Adrien standing behind her, dressed with a black cover shirt with a white undershirt.  
"Oh Adrikins! Why do have to be so mean to me?"  
"Mean, why would I be mean? You're my only friend." Chloë stopped her crying to turn and look at her friend.  
"Adrikins!" Chloë jumped up and latched her around Adrien, Adrien returning the hug.  
"Come on, let's go shopping, I need to fix my make-up."  
"Whatever you say Chlo."

"Any sign of Marinette?" Nino whispered ask Adrien and Alya took seats around him. Alya shook her head no.  
"She'll come around. We still analyze the page when she get's here," answered Alya as she put down her phone and opened up her book.  
"I think we should give her a few more minutes. Maybe she went to grab us snacks from her parents so we won't starve during next class," answered Nino.  
"That would be something she would do."  
Adrien thought to when he saw Marinette dash out of the building. Maybe Chloë had harassed her before she came and talked to him, and Marinette ran off crying. He wish he could help, but after yesterday, he could do anything drastic like comfort her just yet.  
"You seem to know her well." Adrien sighed as he opened the book to the short story.  
""I better, I've know her since we were little."  
"Ooo, can you tell me how you two met. Marinette refuses to tell me," Alya gushed as she urged forward in her seat. Come to think about it, Adrien never knew how Nino and Marinette seemed to be good friends.  
"Well I would be too if I was once best friends with Chloë."  
"No!"  
"SHHH!" came the librarian from her desk.  
"Tell me the deets!"Alya leaned forward in her chair, while Adrien sat up a bit straighter. Marinette and Chloë friends seemed hardly likely.  
"Yeah, Marinette was like the Sabrina to Chloë back then, following her around and everything. One time I was doing a puzzle, and Chloë, was all like wanting to do the puzzle. But Marinette actually stood up to Chloë."  
"No way!"  
"Shh!"  
"Yeah, Chloë ditched Marinette so Marinette and I became friends."  
"You say Chloë ditched Marinette?" Adrien asked.  
"Yeah, she refused to talk to her for the longest time, and when she did, she was mean to Marinette like the rest of us, if not meaner."  
"Do you have a picture of you too? Alya asked.  
"Not anything that young, but I got one of us in first grade." Nino opened his phone and flipped through photos.  
Chloë and Marinette friends? Marinette standing up to Chloë? Adrien had seen Marinette stand up for herself a couple of times. Could she be...?  
"Here." Nino showed Alya his phone.  
"Awe, she wore pigtails even then."  
"Yeah," Nino flipped the phone to show Adrien, which nearly sent him out of his chair. He saw Nino, and his Ladybug.  
"I'll be right back," Adrien jumped out of his chair and raced out of the library.  
"No running in the library!"

"Cat, we need to talk."  
"What about, my love?"  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Why? It's true, I love you Marinette." Cat grabbed her hands, holding them close to his chest.  
"No you don't Cat. I don't know who you are, but you are not the Cat I knew." Cat's eyes twitch yellow for a split second. Marinette heard wailing behind her to see Chloë run out of the school. Something like this only meant an akuma was coming soon.  
"I have to go Cat."  
"No you don't." Marinette looked back to see his eyes had turned full yellow, "You're not going anywhere."  
"Cat let go of me, this isn't funny." Cat pulled her further into the bushes, away from viewing eyes.  
"Wait till I tell Wish-maker I found one. I found Ladybug, and I didn't even have to attack her like Wish-maker wants me to." Marinette's face drained of color. He was some, akuma trick. She felt so stupid for not listening to Tikki and letting her stupid emotions get in the way. But now she knew what she had to do.  
"Tikki, sp-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before she felt Cat Blanc's lips press against hers.

Adrien raced down the stairs and into the main hall. How could he have not seen it earlier. Chloë hated Marinette for that one day, and because of that, he lost his Ladybug. He needed to find Marinette and let her know he remembered her.  
He raced out of the school and stopped to look around. A flash of white caught his eye as he turned to see Marinette kissing Cat Blanc. Cat opened his green eye and gave Adrien a wink. Too stun to think, Adrien fell down beside the stair railing. He lost his lady, again.

Marinette pushed against Cat with all her might, but he held her arms close. With a finally effort, she kneed him where it would hurt. Cat finally let go, doubling over in pain.  
"Don't you ever to that again." Marinette rubbed her mouth and spit the disgusting taste out of her mouth. She needed to find a new place to hide to transform and fast. As she was about to run out of the bushes, something grabbed her ankle, sending her body forward on the ground.  
"I told you, you are not going anywhere." Cat stood up and yanked Marinette off the ground by her arm.  
"Not without me."  
He grabbed her by the waist and put a firm hand over her mouth, leading her away from the school.

"Hey kid, got any cheese on you? I'm starving," Plagg poked his head out of the over shirt. Adrien reached into a pocket a pulled out a slice of the stinky cheese, staring off into space.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sitting?"  
"No, what are you doing? Your lady is over that wall isn't she."  
"She made her choice. She chose Cat Blanc. Now I lost her again."  
"So you're just going to keep sitting there feeding me cheese until you run out?"  
"Or until class starts."  
"Look forget the cheese for five seconds."  
"That sounds hard for you."  
"It is, trust me. But would Chat Noir just sit there while someone else makes a move on his lady."  
"No."  
"They why are you?" Plagg took another bite of cheese, the five seconds long expired.  
"Just need to figure out how to handle Cat - Blanc..." Adrien turned to look over the wall to see Cat Blanc take Marinette around the corner, Marinette struggling against her captor.  
Adrien leapt over the wall and rushed to the corner but they were no where in sight. Adrien noticed some kids returning from lunch and dove into the bushes out of sight.  
"Plagg, Claws Out!"


	5. Chapter 5: Identities Revealed

Chat Noir leapt on to the school roof and raced across the skyline of Paris, searching passing alleys for Marinette and Cat Blanc. He eventually found Cat jumping between rooftops, with Marinette slung over his shoulder. Chat extended his staff and made a flying leap.  
"Cat!" Cat looked over his shoulder but continued on his way, at a quicker pace, but still burdened by his load. Marinette stopped her kicking to see Chat Noir bounding across rooftops towards her.  
"CHAT!" Marinette reached out her hand as Chat extended his staff, making a flying pass over Cat. He took hold of Marinette's arm and pulled her out off Cat's grip, sending Cat into a nearby alleyway. Chat landed on a rooftop with a spot well hidden enough for Marinette to transform.  
"You alright Princess?"  
Marinette nodded.  
"You get Ladybug. I'll go deal with Cat Blanc." Chat ready to leap off the roof, when Marinette grabbed his hand.  
"How am I to get Ladybug when I'm trapped on the roof?"  
Chat smiled and kissed her knuckles, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, My Lady." Chat winked, leaving a surprised Marinette. He jumped off their perch and into the alley below.  
He saw the wreck the cat had caused, but nothing remained of his rival.  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Chat turned to see Cat Blanc at the entrance of the alleyway, leaving Chat cornered.  
"You hurt Marinette."  
'I did no such thing. I gave her exactly what she wished for. The Cat who remembered her. What did you give her. Heart break."  
Chat came at Cat Blanc with his staff, Cat parrying away Chat Noir's with a staff of his own.  
"I didn't know..." Chat kept attacking Cat, but Cat began forcing him into the corner of the alley.  
"Didn't know what? That the girl who sat behind you was your lady. Or did you just not want to see it." Cat came at Chat with a series of attacks, managing to hit his side.  
"We needed to keep our identities secret." Chat attempted another attack, but was knocked on to the wall.  
"For whose sake? Yours? So she wouldn't know that her partner is actually some weak, pathetic boy, who couldn't tell his partner he loves her." Cat aimed his staff to deliver a blow to Chat's head, when something whirred past, grabbing his staff. Both cats turned to see Ladybug at the entrance of the alley.  
"Chat is not weak." Ladybug whirred her yoyo in one hand while twirling Cat Blanc's staff in the other.  
"Corny, yes. Annoying, sometimes. Strong, yes. Kind, yes. Selfless, yes. Reliable, yes. My partner, the only partner I need." Ladybug flung her yoyo and grabbed Cat by the arm, whipping him to the other side, separating him for Chat. Cat looking up to see his staff pointed at his neck.  
"But he is not pathetic, and certainly not weak." Ladybug followed the length of the staff til they saw eye to eye.  
"You are the not the cat I wished for."

"What's going on? My servant! No!" Wish-maker cried out from where she stood, feeling the power of a wish being destroyed.

Where Cat Blanc once was, was nothing.  
"Chat, are you alright?" Ladybug rushed to Chat's side.  
"Yeah, nothing your miraculous cure can't fix. How long were you there for?"  
"Enough," Ladybug looked away, blushing, "You sure you'll be fine?"  
Chat struggled to his feet.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine my lady."  
He offered her a hand, which she took as he extended his staff so they were on top off the roof.  
"I take it Cat Blanc wasn't the akuma then."  
"No, he was just some illusion. Wish-maker is the real akumatized victim."  
"Wish-maker?" Ladybug nodded.  
"I take it you made a wish then, for Cat Blanc."  
"For some reason, I always thought my cat partner would have been white."  
"I think I was wearing a white shirt that day actually?" Chat nervously smiled.  
"You? You knew..."  
"Sorry, I always just remembered the ladybug dress."  
"That was my favorite dress."  
"It's funny how we remember different parts of the same thing." Ladybug nodded.  
"I'm just glad you're my partner."  
"I always was." Chat kissed his Lady's hand. Ladybug blushed  
"You feeling better now?"  
"Well enough."  
"Good, we have an akuma to catch. Any ideas?" Ladybug took out her yoyo and began to let it spin.  
"I'm going to say Eiffel tower. Best place to get a view of the city."  
"And Hawkmoth's favorite place for a show down."

"Let me go! Ladybug help me! Adrien kidnapped me," Chloë stood atop of the Eiffel tower tied up by her beloved Adrien, whose eye glowed yellow. Wish-maker stood a top of the tower, groaning at the brat's annoying whine.  
"I wish you would just be quiet!" In a moment, Chloe's voice was gone as she still continued to whine, until she realized no one could hear her.  
"Why aren't they here already?" As if an answer to her unsaid wish, the heroes landed on the Pont d'Iena.  
"Finally, the Heroes of Paris. Now I can fulfill one more wish!" She cackled.  
"Perfect Wish-maker," Hawkmoth's voice echoed through her head.  
"You got to be careful what you say, anything you say with wish, she can make happen," Ladybug and Chat Noir continue their trek to the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
"Alright, I'll have you grant my wishes latter then," Chat winked. Ladybug groaned internally.  
"You distract her and whoever else is up with her while I capture the akuma."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
They reached the top, only to be confronted by Adrien holding Chloë in a tight grip near the railing.  
"Stop right there Ladybug," Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped and looked up to see Wish-Maker standing above them.  
"One step and your best friend goes for a skydive. Now, give me your miraculous!"  
Ladybug was stuck, as much as she didn't like Chloë, the Wish-maker Adrien, could potentially try to keep her from reaching Chloë. Chat may be able to catch her.  
"I wish the Chloë that was here with us now was safe at home," Chat said behind her with a smirk. Wish-maker's eyes went wide as Chloë disappeared before their eyes.  
"Like you said Bugaboo, got be careful what you say." Ladybug smiled at her partner's brilliance.  
"I wish for Wish-maker's akumatized object." In her hand appeared a normal birthday girl pin.  
"It's normal?" Chat asked, they looked to Wish-maker to see the birthday pin in purple attached to her outfit. Wish-maker smirked.  
"Back to the old plan?" Chat whispered.  
"Yep."  
Ladybug leapt up to Wish-maker.  
"I wish for a yoyo to fight Ladybug!" A purple and blue yoyo appeared in her hands and she began to swing it around at Ladybug.  
"Well this should be easy," Chat looked over to Adrien, who readied himself in a karate stance.  
"Fine, I'll go easy on you," Chat put away his weapon and charged at Adrien, who deflected his attack.  
"Dang it, you were prepared for that, but how about this," Chat attacked again, making contact.  
Ladybug continued to clash against Wish-maker, the girl not letting up for a moment.  
"Chat, a little help please." Chat nodded, withdrawing his staff and knocking Adrien into a guard railing. The wished Adrien fell unconscious.  
"CATACLYSM!" Chat struck the bars underneath where the girls stood. Wish-maker toppled down onto the platform, while Ladybug landed gracefully beside Chat.  
"LUCKY CHARM!" Appearing in her hands was a dream catcher.  
"A dream catcher?"  
"She grants wishes, not dreams," Wish-maker recovered swinging her yoyo violently around.  
"Wishes become dreams, dreams become nightmares," she cackled.  
"Well, that was ominously creepy."  
"Cover me," Ladybug dodged.  
"You got it." Chat deflected Wish-makers yoyo while Ladybug searched around.  
Adrien's ring. Chat Noir. Wish-maker's hand.  
"Got it." Ladybug raced over and grabbed the passed out Adrien's ring.  
"Hey Wish-maker! I got Chat's Miraculous!" Both Wish-maker and Chat turned as Ladybug threw Adrien's ring. Wish-maker chased after it Adrien reached up and caught it. Ladybug raced forward with the dream catcher, extending over Wish-maker's outstretched fingers, and bringing her arms around her back. Chat grabbed the birthday pin and crushed it in his hand, a purple butterfly flying out.  
"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug let go of Wish-maker and sent her yoyo after the akuma.  
"Time to de-evilize!" The yoyo caught the akuma and brought itself back to Ladybug.  
"Bye-bye little butterfly." Ladybug opened her yoyo to let out a purified butterfly into the air. She took the dream catcher from Wish-maker and tossed it into the air.  
"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"  
Ladybugs scattered all around repairing all the damaged the well-meant wishes had caused.  
Chat's ring and Ladybug's earrings beeped.  
"Well time to bug out," Ladybug prepared to throw her yoyo when chat grabbed her hand.  
"Can I please see you tonight?"  
"Yes," Ladybug spoke barely above a whisper. He let go as she flew across the skyline and Chat made his descent, losing each other in the streets of Paris.

"Tikki, what am I going to do?" Marinette paced around her room.  
"You're going to meet Chat Noir tonight," Tikki sat on her desk eating a cookie, slightly bemused at her charge's troubles.  
"Not just Chat, Adrien. Adrien doesn't care for me. We know that."  
"Marinette, you know each other's identities now. Don't you think you at least owe it to him to explain. He said he remembered you. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"You're right Tikki. If he's not interested, then fine. At least we can be friends and partners, same as before."  
"That's my girl."  
"Tikki! Spots On!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug and was about to exit her room. She stopped by her desk and flipped over the drawing.  
"Better late than never." She took the drawing with her as she left her room.

Chat sat nervously. He had shown up 15 minutes before their normal patrol time. Ever since they defeated Wish-maker, he didn't know what to think. His lady remembered him, granted as a white cat super hero. But did she care for him as much as he cared for her? Marinette liked Adrien, or up until yesterday she did. Did she still like him? Did she Chat? Would she rather he be in a white costume? Could he change that? Plagg had said he couldn't. He fell onto his back to look at the structure of the tower.  
Maybe he should meet her at her house. He hadn't really said when or where to meet, he had hoped she would understand. Maybe he should have met her at the park. He always did see Marinette at the park when he had photo shoots. But he could only think of Ladybug when he was at the park. Maybe it would have been better if they met at the park.  
"Hi Chat? Been here long?" Chat looked over to see his lady. He quickly stood up, giving him a brain rush.  
"No just got here."  
Ladybug smiled and sat beside where Chat stood. He resumed his seat next to her.  
"I was worried, I forgot to mention a time or place when I asked."  
"No, I understood. Where else where would we have met?"  
"At the park?" Ladybug looked at Chat who turned away in embarrassment.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Chat managed to get out, not what he originally wanted to say.  
"Why?"  
"I'm sorry for hurting you all those years ago when I didn't show up at the park, for not calling out to you when I saw you and your mom at the cross walk."  
"You didn't have a choice. We were kids. It's not like you would have known any better."  
"I'm sorry for rejecting Marinette yesterday because I was so stupidly in love with Ladybug I didn't give you a chance to see the other part that was Marinette."  
"Chat, I was the one who insisted we keep our identities hidden."  
"But I should have been able to find you anywhere," Chat reached a hand to her face. "Your kindness, gentleness, perfect, amazing self. You saw me as Adrien, but I couldn't see you. And because of that, I hurt you, a lot more than just rejecting you, but by putting you through that wish."  
"Adrien." Chat looked into his lady's big blue eyes, welling with tears.  
"Yesterday we made choices. Mistakes. We don't need to dwell on them. We need to move forward. Together. As partners and friends."  
"But I want to be more than friends with you. I love you, all of you. And I blew it."  
Ladybug wiped away at her tears.  
"You love me?"  
"Every last piece of you, what I do know, and want to know more." Chat took her hands in his.  
"I love you too."  
"You do?"  
Ladybug nodded, smiling at the silly cat.  
"Even after-"  
"Even after, I love you as Adrien, as Chat Noir, as Cat, as my hero partner, and life partner."  
"Je t'aime, Marinette."  
"Je t'aime, Adrien." It was then Chat noticed the folded paper in Ladybug's hand.  
"What's that?"  
Ladybug turned as red as her suit.  
"Oh, it's...um... something, I drew when I was little. I was going to give it to you at the park but... you never showed up."  
"May I?" Ladybug offered the paper to Chat. Chat opened the picture. Even at a young age, Marinette's art skills were beginning to bud as he recognized his lady and a cat boy.  
"You really did want the white cat?"  
"I'm sorry, it's just, you were wearing white that day, so I always thought it would be a white cat."  
"Are you happy with this black chat?"  
"Very much so." Ladybug smiled.  
"Ladybug?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you please take off the mask?"  
Ladybug complied and her costume fell, revealing Marinette and small floating figure. Chat did the same, revealing himself to be Adrien with a small floating cat beside him.  
"I wanted to give this to you. Not all the way back then, but tonight." Adrien pulled out from behind him a single red rose.  
"I'll say it again, and I'll say it a hundred times. I'm sorry Marinette."  
"I'm sorry too Adrien, for being so blind," Marinette accepted the rose while Adrien tucked the picture into his shirt pocket.  
He smiled and reach for her face, her skin so soft against his hand. She closed her eyes and rested her head in his hand.  
"Princess?" Marinette's eyelids fluttered partly open.  
"May I?" He reached for her other cheek. She took both his hands in hers and nodded. Adrien slowly leaned forward, when he felt something bump him from behind, forcing his lips onto Marinette's.  
"Plagg!" he heard a small voice yell from behind.  
"He was taking too long." Adrien didn't care, and neither did Marinette. They had found each other, and they meant to stay that way.

Down below the Eiffel tower, the area was desolate, with the exception of an old man and a floating turtle.  
"I'm glad they finally found each other again," the old man sighed.  
"If they are to succeed defeating Hawkmoth, their bond must be stronger than ever."  
"I know Wayazz. Ladybugs and Chat Noirs are always the strongest when they are together."


	6. Chapter 6: New Heroes Revealed

Adrien groaned as he turned over in bed to turn off his alarm. He groggily sat up and looked at his phone to find he had plenty of time, and contemplated sleeping a little more. But when he noticed the picture by his bedside, he picked it up and smiled.  
It was a picture of him as Chat Noir and Marinette as Ladybug when they were much younger. After their kiss at the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug had taken him back to her home to amend the picture, now a black cat instead of the white one.  
Adrien sighed as he fell back on the bed, remembering the kiss.  
"Hey , can we eat yet? I'm starving," Plagg ask as he floated out of his sleeping area.  
"You're always hungry," Adrien noted, slightly annoyed at the kwami for interrupting his good mood.  
"Look, the sooner we eat, the sooner you go to school, the sooner you see your Ladybug." Adrien scowled at Plagg but proceeded to get up. He opened his phone to Marinette's contact and texted her.

"Good Morning Princess." Marinette looked at her phone and smiled.  
"Can you believe it Tikki? Chat and Adrien being the same person this whole time?"  
"And the one you remember to." Marinette looked at the time.  
"Better hurry if I want to see him before school starts." Marinette sat up and went down the loft to her closet.  
"You're going to school early?" Tikki asked in amazement.  
"Now I have a reason," the girls giggled.

Adrien exited his car as Marinette finished crossing the street. In his excitement he rushed over to her as soon as she was safe.  
"Good morning my lady," Adrien kissed her hand with the extravagance as Chat Noir. Marinette blushed at the attention.  
"Adrien, your Chat is showing." Adrien smiled, but continued to hold her hand as he led her to the school. Students slowly trickled in, Alya and Nino coming up behind Marinette and Adrien as they entered the courtyard.  
"Whoa, hold up? When did this happen?" Alya asked.  
"When did what?" Marinette responded.  
"This? Hand holding thing? Girl, this guy rejected you two days ago? Now you are holding hands?"  
Adrien blushed, forgetting that his Adrien self had rejected Marinette. He let go of Marinette's hand, but Marinette grabbed it back.  
"He found me yesterday at lunch and we talked things over. Turns out he did remember me, just not in the best details."  
"Wait, you knew Marinette?" Asked Nino.  
"Yeah, since I've been friends with Chloë for so long, I met Marinette back when she and Chloë were still friends. Your story helped remind me."  
"Awesome. Glad to have helped bro," Nino offered a congratulatory fist bump, when Adrien responded in kind.  
"So, are you two dating?" Marinette and Adrien both blushed.  
"Yes finally!" Alya cheered, shaking Nino in excitement, "Let's go on a double date tonight!"  
"What?" Adrien, Marinette, and Nino exclaimed.  
"Come one, we were going to hang out anyway, but now that we have Adrien, it's perfect." Alya took Marinette and led her away from Adrien to the locker room. Adrien was about to follow Nino when he noticed Chloë talking to Sabrina, showing off a new hair pin.  
"I'll catch up with you in a bit."  
"Ok bro." Nino waved as Adrien headed towards Chloë.  
"Chloë," Adrien approached Chloë, who crossed her arms.  
"Can we talk. Alone." Adrien looked back towards Sabrina. Chloë thought for a moment then gestured from Sabrina to leave.  
"What is it?"  
"I just wanted to talk. About yesterday."  
"There is nothing to talk about."  
"Yes there is. You are my friend Chloë."  
Chloë harrumphed, noticing Marinette and Alya leaving the locker room. Adrien turned around to follow Chloe's gaze.  
Marinette looked at the two slightly confused, but Adrien gave her a small wave, which sent her as a blushing mess as Alya led her to class.  
"I take it you changed your mind about her?" Chloë asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You dating her?" Adrien looked back up to Marinette and smile.  
"Yes."  
Chloë rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, just don't expect me to be nicer to her just because you are dating her."  
"But we are still friends, right?"  
Chloë slightly smiled.  
"Sure." Adrien patted her shoulder, and walked over to the lockers as Chloë headed up to class.

Adrien was rummaging through his locker to find his text-book, when he heard a crash. He looked over to the window to notice his science teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev had been akumatized.  
"You are never going to be on time for class are you?"  
"Plagg Claws out!"

Chat Noir landed on the roof just as Ladybug arrived.  
"Pleasure to see you again my lady."  
"Pleasure is all mine Kitty."  
"Ladybug!" Ladybug and Chat turned to see a yellow and black striped hero enter from the second floor.  
"Who are you?" Ladybug asked slightly suspicious. First Volpina, then Cat Blanc, now this new hero.  
"I'm Honey Bee, your new partner," Honey Bee hugged Ladybug.  
"I can't wait to be working with you. I'm like, your biggest fan!" Ladybug smiled at the compliment.  
"Where did you get your..." Chat trailed off, letting Honey Bee finish to see if she was truly their ally. Honey Bee let go of Ladybug before turning to the feline.  
"I found my miraculous in my room yesterday after you... after I returned from ... school." Honey Bee gestured to the Bee comb in her hair. Chat swore if looked familiar. He could couldn't remember where though.  
"So?" Honey Bee asked. Ladybug looked over at Chat who smiled.  
"Welcome to the team Honey Bee."  
"Yay!" Honey Bee brought in the two heroes for a group hug.  
"Awesome a new super hero," the heroes turned to see Alya at the railing taking video. It drew the akumatized teacher away from what she had destroyed to the reporter.  
"Well team?" Chat asked.  
"Follow my lead," Ladybug jumped off the roof, Honey Bee and Chat Noir following close behind.


End file.
